The invention relates to a combination of a storage container for an injectable product and a needleless injection device for injecting the product. An adapter is used to establish a fluid connection between the storage container and the injection device. The needleless injection device is in particular a disposable injection pen. The combination is preferably used for a medicine, in particular insulin.
A combination of a storage container for an injectable product and a needleless injection device for injecting the product is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,699. A transfer container comprising a dosing device is placed onto an ampoule in which the injectable product is situated. The dosing device transfers a dosed quantity of the product from the ampoule into the transfer container. The dosed quantity of the product is then passed on to a needleless injection device. The product penetrates into a product space of the injection device through an injection opening, wherein a moving piston is displaced and so enlarges the product space. In order to inject the product, this piston is pushed back towards the injection opening and thus forces the product out through the injection opening. The injection is performed with sufficiently high pressure that the product is injected directly under the skin without an injection needle, if the injection opening is placed on the skin. The piston is preferably moved towards the injection opening by means of gas pressure or spring force.